memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Martin De Boer
Martin De Boer is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who worked as stunt double for Benedict Cumberbatch on . He also doubled Cumberbatch in the upcoming sequels Avengers: Infinity War (2018, with Chris Hemsworth and Zoe Saldana) and Untitled Avengers Movie (2019). De Boer was featured in the Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray) special feature "Brawl by the Bay". Born in the Netherlands, De Boer attended the Hogeschool Rotterdam and earned his BA in Management, Economics, and Law from Amsterdam University of Applied Sciences in 2008. He trained acting at the Amsterdam Drama School, Ivanna Chubbuck Studios, Lee Strasberg Institute, and with coach Eugene H. Butler. He had his first credits in the Dutch television series Spoorloos verdwenen (2007) and Goede tijden, slechte tijden (2007) and in the short film Fertilize (2008). He then worked as stunt coordinator on the short projects Kill Joy (2010) and Dilated (2010), both directed and produced by Brian L. Tan. De Boer was a recurring stunt performer on the short-lived fantasy series The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011, co-starring Amy Pietz and stunt coordinated by Mike Gunther) and performed stunts in episodes of Chuck (2010, with Bonita Friedericy, Aaron Lustig, Brett A. Jones, Brian Simpson, Hiro Koda, and Simon Rhee, directed by Robert Duncan McNeill, and stunt coordination by Merritt Yohnka), 1000 Ways to Die (2011, with Ron Perlman), Criminal Minds (2011, with Abby Brammell and Ken Lally), and Dr0ne (2012, with Cory DeMeyers). watching Zachary Quinto and Benedict Cumberbatch's fight sequence]] In 2013, he starred in the television pilot Runner, directed, written and executive produced by Mike Gunther. De Boer also worked as producer on this project as did Justin Lin. He worked as stunt coordinator on the short thriller Stigma (2011), the short comedy Fortune Cookie Magic Tricks (2011, with Jim Lau), the drama Officer Down (2013), and the horror film Pretty Dead (2013). He also performed stunts in the science fiction film I Am Number Four (2011, with stunts by Chris Brewster, Mark Ginther, Jimmy N. Roberts, Eileen Weisinger, Jon Braver, Carrick O'Quinn, and Tim Sitarz), the video game Kinect Star Wars (2012), the action drama End of Watch (2012, with Kofi Yiadom and coordinated by Mike Gunther), the action sequel Furious 6 (2013, with Dwayne Johnson and directed by Justin Lin), the fantasy sequel Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013), the action film Blood of Redemption (2013, with Robert Miano, Massi Furlan, Al Burke, Clint Hummel, Mark DeAlessandro, and Anthony De Longis), and the horror comedy April Apocalypse (2013, with Todd Stashwick, Mark Rolston, and William Morgan Sheppard and stunt coordination by Theo Kypri). He doubled actor in the action film Alex Cross (2012, with Tyler Perry and Rachel Nichols) for which he received his first Taurus World Stunt Award nomination in the category Best High Work in 2013. Between 2013 and 2014 he also worked on a number of episodes of the television series Banshee. He doubled Titus Welliver in episodes of Bosch (2014, with Mark Muñoz) and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014, with Dane Farwell and stunt coordination by Tanner Gill) and in the science fiction sequel Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014). De Boer doubled in the action film Sabotage (2014), Jake McLaughlin in Scorpion (2014, with Lauren Mary Kim), Mark-Paul Gosselaar in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2015), Scott Foley in Scandal (2015, with Shawn Crowder and coordinated by Don Ruffin), in the sequel Terminator Genisys (2015, coordinated by Joel Kramer), Nikola Kent in Ray Donovan (2015, coordinated by Shauna Duggins), and Max Martini in the television Western Edge (2015, with Jeremy Fitzgerald). in Into Darkness]] He received his second and third Taurus World Stunt Award nominations in 2015 in the category Best High Work for his scenes in Transformers: Age of Extinction and in 2016 in the category Hardest Hit for Terminator Genisys. He worked as stunt coordinator on the television movie Corporate (2014), as assistant stunt coordinator on the action comedy Lingaa (2014) and the action film 10 Endrathukulla (2015), and performed stunts in the action film Angel of Death (2013, with Matthias Hues, William De Vital, Lane Leavitt, and Paul Scott), the crime thriller 11 (2014), the short drama It's Not Too Late (2015), and episodes of Aquarius (2015, with Mark Aaron Wagner) and The Leftovers (2014-2015, with George Colucci and Nico Woulard). In 2015, De Boer worked as co-stunt coordinator and stunt double for actor Jeff Hephner on the short-lived action series Agent X, co-executive produced by Mark A. Altman and stunt coordinated by Mike Massa. He also worked as co-stunt coordinator on the fantasy series Powers (2016, with Michelle Forbes) and as stunt coordinator on the drama In Embryo (2016) and the comedy Fixed (2017). He doubled in two episodes of Hawaii Five-0 (2016, working with Kurt D. Lott), in the science fiction sequel Blade Runner 2049 (2017, working for Mike Massa), and Christopher Showerman in the science fiction film Encounter (2017), and performed stunts in the short film Change (2017) and the short musical Trust in Me (2017). More recent projects as assistant stunt coordinator and stunt performer include the science fiction film Cloverfield Movie (2018, with Brian Avery, Peipei Yuan, and Bethany Levy and produced by J.J. Abrams) on which he also doubled actor , the science fiction adventure Ready Player One (2018, with Simon Pegg), and the horror sequel The Purge: The Island (2018, with Tara Macken and Chrissy Weathersby Ball). External links * * Martin De Boer at iStunt.com * Martin De Boer at Backstage.com * Martin De Boer at LinkedIn.com * Martin De Boer at the [http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki] Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers